Optoelectronic semiconductor bodies typically have an active layer suitable for generating electromagnetic radiation. The optoelectronic semiconductor has two terminals for applying an electrical potential. A first terminal is frequently arranged on a first side of the active layer and a second terminal is arranged on a second side of the active layer. Therefore a first side and a second side of the active layer are contacted.